Transformice: Getting Revenge
by AquaViolet JG
Summary: Here's a story of mice stuck in a large community, otherly known as Transformice. Aquaviolet is determined to get revenge on killer shamans in each round... will she succeed?
1. Another Day in Room 1

**Hi guys! This is my first EVER transformice fanfiction. Yes, I do play the game (obviously) and my username is Aquaviolet on there. You can find me in survivor1, that's where I usually play at. :)**

**Thanks to my friend Bordyn for being in this story! If you want to be in this story, don't be afraid to right a review of the following:**

**1. Transformice username**

**2. Character looks**

**3. Personality**

**Okay, now to the story!**

**Chapter 1: Another Day in Room 1**

_Duck! Dip! Dive! Dodge!_

A blue shaman summoned up all her magic and spawned a cannon ball straight for a furry brown mouse. The mouse swung to the left, barely dodging the blow. _Another one, _she thought irritably. _No cheese for us this round._

The shaman blew away 5 mice off a board structure using a spirit bomb, all falling down to the Game Over zone. The furry brown mouse was determined to get the cheese that she deserved, not waiting for the next round.

While the shaman was facing the other direction, the furry brown mouse slowly stalked forward to her. Pushing an earlier summoned small box, the mouse brought it next to the shaman who was busy eliminating other mice. Bunching up her hindquarters, the mouse made a flying leap up into the air and landed on the box, pushing it forward with her feet, attempting to throw the shaman off balance.

Unfortunately for the mouse, the shaman was prepared. Falling off the edge, she quickly deployed her wings and projected herself forward, getting back on the wooden structure. The mouse stared straight in the shaman's eyes, and instantly knew what was going to happened next.

The blue shaman summoned some magic and tossed it into the mouse. Breathing in with a heavy sigh of anger, she was turned into ice.

The shaman threw a cannonball into the ice and knocked it off the cliff. The mouse felt despair claw inside her as she lost the game.

Another, taller mouse wearing a black cap walked into the room. Grabbing a pickaxe, he leaned forward and split the ice in half. The furry mouse immediately jumped out of the ice box, shivering in anger as well as chill.

"Ya know, you really should give up trying to eliminate the shaman, Aquaviolet. Each time you fail." The tall mouse with the black cap suggested.

Aquaviolet shook out her wet fur. "I will not even consider giving up! I'll try until I finally get it."

The tall mouse's whiskers quivered. "Shaman's will do what they want. There's really nothing you can do about it."

Aquaviolet sat down with a sigh. "I can't wait until I'm shaman. I'll show that cocky know-it-all that I _can_ beat her!"

The tall mouse shrugged. "Whatever you say. You better get ready; the next round is about to begin."

Aquaviolet pricked her ears. "Great! See ya later, Rick!" She turned and raced down the track to where the other mice were waiting. She stopped by one of her best friends, Bordyn.

"I saw you were trying to kill the shaman. Tough luck," Bordyn commented when she settled down beside him.

Aqua coughed. "I'll show that guy not to mess with me when I'm shaman!"

Bordyn shrugged. "Don't bother getting revenge. It'll just go on forever."

Aqua refused to believe this, but before she could reply the announcer mouse declared the next shaman and the round began with the ring of a bell.


	2. Getting Revenge

**Chapter 2: Getting Revenge**

Aquaviolet dashed forward, straight for the last girl who was shaman. The mouse saw her running straight for her, and freaked out. Aqua stopped right next to her, staring at her in fury. The mouse chuckled. "You wouldn't dare push me off the cliff, Aquaviolet. You know it's against the rules unless it's collision."

Aquaviolet gritted her teeth. "Not yet I won't, mouse. Just wait until I'm shaman!"

The mouse rolled her eyes. "I have a name, you know; it's Jennastarz."

Aquaviolet didn't remove her stance. "Maybe I'm too embarrassed to say it."

Jennastarz scoffed. She looked like she was about to say something, but instead she looked straight past Aquaviolet. Then she looked back at her with a little smiled. "Everyone knows that you're one of those big noobs around here."

Aqua glared at her. "I'm not a noob!"

Jennastarz continued. "Then DODGE!" Immediately Jennastarz jumped out of the way, leaving a confused Aquaviolet. Suddenly a sharp edge jabbed her side, making her yelp and lose her balance, falling down into the 'Game Over' zone.

_No! _Aquaviolet thought with despair. _I'm never gonna hear the end of this!_

Looking up, Aqua realized that Jennastarz was laughing at her. "Noob!" She chanted.

It didn't bother Aqua that she was calling her a noob as much, but the thought of proving her point by falling off the edge was what really angered her. _I basically proved her point._ Facepawing, Aquaviolet slowly stood up to realize that the tall black capped mouse Rick was standing in front of her.

Rick slowly shook his head. "You never learn, do you? I told ya not to do it."

Aquaviolet sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. That know-it-all Jennastarz just keeps getting on my nerves! I wasn't paying attention to the other killer shaman."

Rick didn't seem to mind. "It's fine with me. I'm just here to help you with your rounds."

Aquaviolet smiled. "Yea, I know. You're a great friend, Rick."

Rick twitched his whiskers but didn't respond.

The furry brown mouse sighed. "I should be leaving. I can't stand Jennastarz, and I want to get away from her so I can relax."

Rick nodded in understanding. "Where to?"

Aqua thought for a moment. "How about #domination?"

Rick shook his head. "Sorry, it's full."

"Traitor?"

"Also full."

"Don't tell me survivor is too..."

"Yep."

Aqua groaned. _Looks like I'm stuck here for the next few rounds._

Suddenly the time buzzed, showing that the round was over. The announcer mouse spoke loud and clear. "Aquaviolet is now your shaman, follow her!"

Aquaviolet smiled. _Finally! _She turned to look over at Jennastarz, and saw that she indeed looked a bit scared. _You should be!_

The bell rang, signaling that the round had begun.


	3. Aquaviolet's Reign

**Thanks to a guest with the name of Yowl for letting me use their mouse, Agentmin!**

**Chapter 3: Aquaviolet's Reign**

Aquaviolet twisted around her body, preparing to gain the shaman status. Her heart pounding, she soon found herself with dark blue rings around her body over her dark brown fur, which she thought matched well with her rainbow hair and blue bangs. Adjusting her gray headphones and green scarf, she readied herself for the first blow.

Aiming for Jennastarz, she summoned a cannon and flung it straight at her. Jennastarz dodged just in time, but another cannon came her way. With a squeal the vulnerable mouse was tossed over the edge in the game over zone. Aqua yowled in triumph before the cannons flew again, forgetting that this wasn't survivor.

"Hey! Stop it!" One mouse screamed as she was pushed off the cliff.

"We want the cheese! Knock it off, noob!"

Aqua stopped herself in confusion. Then she blushed in embarrassment; she was still in a regular room. Jennastarz was already down, and that's all she wanted to accomplish before.

Suddenly a small unsure mouse approached from behind Aqua. Turning, the shaman saw a gray mouse with short silver hair, a black cat hat up on top of it, a pink-agent like ear gear, a red bow tie, a camera, and an orange pumpkin lantern hanging from her tail. Her username read Agentmin.

She didn't look very confident, but she was still fuming when she glared at Aqua. "If you want to kill mice, go to survivor!"

Aqua again heated up with embarrassment. "Sorry," She mumbled. "I got carried away."

"Then stop wasting time and get us to the cheese!" Some mouse grumbled.

Agentmin looked up at Aqua, waiting for her response. Blinking, she summoned a few stabled boards and boxes, making a pathway to the cheese above. Sitting down, she looked down at Agentmin again, who didn't move.

"Aren't you going to get some cheese for yourself?" She asked curiously to the gray mouse. Looking up at the structure, Agentmin hesitated.

"Go on." Aquaviolet urged.

"It looks dangerous." She poked her head over the cliff the boards were dangling over. "I might fall."

Annoyance prickled in Aqua's fur, but she forced it away. "I'll help you up." She summoned up her shaman powers a spirit bomb, bouncing up Agentmin high in the air. Squeaking with surprise, she immediately grabbed hold of a box and sat shivering on top of it. "You could have warned me!" She snapped.

Shrugging, Aqua replied. "I did; I said I'll help you."

Agentmin continued to climb up, not wanting Aqua to SP her anymore.

Suddenly the announcer alerted the time. "30 seconds left!" He reported.

Aqua looked up anxiously at Agentmin, who was the last mouse in the round. "Get the cheese, hurry!" She urged.

"I'm going!" Agentmin exclaimed before hopping up the boards once again. Climbing onto the grass block, she gathered as much cheese as she could carry on her back and hesitantly made her way down the structure again. Aqua steadied her fall as she pummeled down with a squeak. Racing into the mouse hole, she gained her and Aqua's cheese.

A new round began, and Aqua searched among the mice for Agentmin. Picking her out from her gray fur, she raced over to her. "Hi." She greeted casually, unsure of what else to say.

Agentmin blinked at her. "Hi… again." She smiled nicely, and Aqua smiled back.

"It's good to meet you." Aqua added awkwardly.

Agentmin nodded. "You too."

Unsure of what to do next, Aqua decided to stir up a conversation. "Do you like survivor?"

Instead of answering, Agentmin gasped out, "Look out!"

Immediately Aqua spun around to see a cannon coming straight her way. Gasping as it took the break out of her, Aqua pummeled into the game over zone. "No, no, no, no!" She squealed, but it was too late.

She turned to see Rick again, standing a few feet away with his whiskers twitching in amusement. "You really should start paying attention to the shamans more often. I think this one wanted revenge on you for killing them when you were shaman."

"It was an accident!" She hissed. "I just wanted to get Jennastarz out."

But Rick didn't seem to listen. "Either way, you should come over here with the rest of the eliminated mice."

Aqua blinked before hesitantly making a small smile. _I love being shaman._


End file.
